


In His Arms

by GarcysFlereal



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarcysFlereal/pseuds/GarcysFlereal
Summary: She holds onto him tightly, not wanting to let go. Neither wants to let the other go out of fear of falling into some dark abyss alone.





	In His Arms

Her cries break his heart. There was nothing he could do to ease her pain. He could pray as hard as he could for her, but he still could not absorb neither her grief nor her pain.

But her heartache, he could feel that. All Garcia Flynn can do is hold Lucy in his arms, cradle her back and forth against his body, and whisper words of comfort in her ear.

She holds onto him tightly, not wanting to let go. Neither wants to let the other go out of fear of falling into some dark abyss alone.

Garcia closes his eyes, silently promising her that he will never leave her side, that he will always be here for her. Lucy is why he he’s here. He is here to protect her, to love her. Nothing more. Nothing less. She is the most important person in his life, always has been, even before he came to realize this truth. He will stop at nothing to make sure she is safe.

Lucy looks him in the eyes and whispers his name, her hand holding onto the back of his neck. Her eyes searching for an answer to a question she doesn’t know. With him she finds peace and the strength to go on.

Safe in his arms forever.


End file.
